SEME?
by EXOSTics
Summary: "Hahh.. hidup yang menyebalkan..".../. Jadi namja ini yang eomma Kyung Soo mau jodohkan dengan Kyung Soo? Kali ini wanita tua itu benar-benar keterlaluan, kupikir dia tidak serius tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda. .../ KaiBaek/ Baeksoo/ EXO fic. DLDR, SMUT, NC, M-preg, lemon dll. Warning!


SEME?

[EXOSTics, Kim Hye Sung]

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Pair : KaiBaek

Other : Kyung Soo, dll.

Genre: Romance.

Leght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Just Story and plot is mine! Don't Copas without permission from me! Yang sembarangan Copas moga hidupnya gak tentram! Dihantui ama KaiBaek /enak dong/ -_-

Eh, gak, yang copas sembarangan, meski dibeda-bedain, moga tuh orang gak nikah-nikah /busyeh/serius! /siapa juga yang mau jiplak?/ ._.

**Warning! **

Lemon, Smut, GAJE, NC, M-preg,DLDR, Crack atau apalah.

.

.

KaiBaek

Author Pov

.

Baek Hyun dengan malas menjatuhkan pipinya disamping meja belajarnya, matanya sudah sangat lelah untuk menatap deretan angka-angka menyebalkan itu. Dia belajar, bukan kemauannya, ini semua adalah benih yang dia tanam untuk suatu hari nanti menuai hasilnya.

Drtt…drtt

Baek Hyun meraba-raba mejanya, mencari benda bergetar itu, dan saat menemukannya dia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya bukan untuk mengetahui siapa penelfonnya hanya mencari tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya. Siapa saja dia, yang penting terangkat dulu, jika hanya orang yang ingin berbasa-basi tinggal matikan saja. Itu mudah bukan?

"Yeoboseo?"

"…"

"Chagi~ Hyung sedang sibuk, besok saja ya?"Baek Hyun mencoba meyakinkan sesorang di seberang untuk tidak menggangu nya untuk saat ini. Ya, 'Chagi', tentu saja orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"…"

"Hm.. aku jemput.."

"…"

"Arrasseo… ne, saranghae Kyung Soo-ah.."

"…"

KLIK

PUK

Baek Hyun kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya kembali, astaga, dia benar-benar pemalas, tapi wajah cantik itu benar-benar sangat lelah. Kita perhatikan namja ini dengan lekat, Wajah cantik, yang dihiasi bibir merah, pipi putih yang sedikit merona alami, rambut coklat madu, mata yang indah berwarna caramel. Sungguh dia adalah 'Uke' yang diidam-idamkan banyak 'seme'

Uke? Kalian yakin dia seorang 'Uke' ? tidak, memang dia 'seharus'nya dia seorang 'uke', tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak menjadi seorang uke, tentu saja karena dia menemukan seseorang yang bersedia menjadi ukenya, haha, bukan kah lebih menyenangkan menjadi 'seme'? jika ada yang mau menjadi uke nya tidak peduli secantik apa wajahnya, kenapa tidak?

Do Kyung Soo, Namja mungil dan kaya raya ini bersedia menjadi uke seorang Byun Baek Hyun, bahkan dia sering sekali menyewa pengawal untuk menjaga Baek Hyun dari uke atau yeoja lain, yah Baek Hyun adalah murid terpandai dan terpopuler disekolahnya. Dan tidak perlu khawatir memang banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi uke? Hampir tidak ada sama sekali, kecuali xiumin yang mungkin menjadi satu-satu saingain Kyung Soo sebagai seorang ukenya Byun Baek Hyun. Kenapa begitu? Karena yang mengincar Baek Hyun bukanlah Uke, dia cantik juga manis.. tidak akan ada seorang seme yang menutup matanya saat Baek Hyun lewat atau hanya sekedar bertatapan singkat dengannya, minimal dia akan membelakkan matanya itu berlaku bagi seorang Seme dingin, sejenis Kris, atau pingsan itu berlaku untuk seme yang agak hyperaktif, mungkin contoh yang tepat adalah Chan Yeol.

Baiklah dari penjelasan panjang lebar diatas, kalian mengerti maksudku? Dia Byun Baek Hyun,dan dia seorang SEME. Catat itu di buku '100 hal paling mustahil didunia' taruh diurutan nomor 2 setelah Kyung Soo yang menjadi Seme bagi Baek Hyun. Baiklah. Itu masih bisa terjadi, mungkin Kyung Soo hanya perlu menambah 'sedikit' tinggi badannya maka dia akan bisa menjadi 'seme'. Dan sekali lagi itu mustahil.

"Hahh.. hidup yang menyebalkan.."Baek Hyun menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk berjalan ke arah tempat tidur empuknya, ada satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, dia matrealistis, jadi.. ya.. Kyung Soo kaya raya.

Kalian mengerti maksudku?

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

"Woahh.. yeppo.."

"Nuna.. neo neomu yeppo?"

"Gyaa… kyeopta!" Ah, aku harus menelan sarapan ini bulat-bulat, ya 'sarapan'. Setiap pagi akan terasa aneh jika tidak ada dari 'mereka' yang memujiku, aku suka pujian mereka, tapi pujian yeoja saja yang aku suka, jangan Tanya kenapa, aku seme dan jelas aku tidak mau dipanggil 'Nuna..', atau 'neomu yeppo', ah, aku bisa gila.

"Baek Hyun!" Aku menatap malas kea rah pintu. Seorang namja dengan sebuket bunga mawar, ah sangat indah, ingin aku injak sekarang jika itu diberikan padaku. Menyebalkan. Tapi ayolah jangan merusak image mu Baek Hyun. Aku berjalan mendekat dengan senyum man manis—palsu ku.

"Hy Hyung~ sedang apa disini?" Tanya ku ramah, sebenarnya hanya basa-basi tapi dia tidak akan sadar, tenang saja. Tapi aku pun ingin tahu, dia sudah tamat sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu, apa dia ingin sekolah lagi?

"A-aku mengantar Kyung Soo kesini," Aku berusaha tetap tersenyum, dengan pelan aku menoleh, ah, kekasihku sudah datang rupanya. Tapi haruskah kakak tercintanya masih berada diambang pintu begini?

"Baek Hyun?" Aku kembali menoleh. Dia menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah itu padaku, insting ku sebagai seseorang yang selalu dipuja tahu apa maksudnya ini.

"Malam ini main kerumah ya?" Tanya nya dengan senyum mengembang, ah, sayang sekali orang ini sudah memiliki tunangan, jika tidak ah, maaf, aku lupa. Aku Seme. Aku juga cinta perdamaian, hal seperti ini akan membuatku harus ya.. minimal adu mulut dengan tunangan pria tinggi ini. Dan aku tidak mau.

"Ne, Hyung.. aku nanti akan membawa Kyung Soo keluar sebentar.."

"Ngg… err.." Kenapa wajahnya jadi tidak enak dilihat seperti itu?

"Hyung?" Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu menatapku kembali.

"Mengenai hubungan kalian, sepertinya Kyung Soo sedang ada masalah ja—"

Aku tidak mendengarkan itu lebih lanjut, kelas masih sepi ternyata, hanya ada beberapa siswi didalam yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka padaku. Aku berjalan mendekat kea rah Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengangkat tanganku saat aku persis berada di depannya, kemudian dia tersentak saat aku mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Kyungie.." Ya Tuhan, kenapa mata besarnya jadi memerah seperti itu? Aku langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat disampingnya karena teman sebangkunya belum datang.

"Hyung.." Ucap nya masih dengan menatap ku memelas.

GREBB

"Hiks.."

"K-Kyungie.. Chagi~ ada apa? Waeyo eoh?" Dia masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan ku, hingga aku diam membiarkan dia menangis sejadi-jadi nya dibaju seragam ku. Aku usap pelan rambut halusnya.

"Hyung .. hiks.. hiks.."

"Hm.. waeyo?" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak, aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berhenti menangis. Kini pun sama. Dia menatap ku nanar, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku yang tadi ku gunakan untuk memeluknya, kini aku menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Aku mendengar bisikan dari beberapa siswi disini, aku hanya diam, ini bukan tentang mereka, ini tentang aku dan namja manis, kekasihku ini.

"Hyung~ aku takut eomma benar-benar menjodohkanku.." Aku memandangnya lekat, kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya. Dia tidak berbohong disana ada sebuah kecemasan yang luar biasa.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, ini masih masalah yang beberapa minggu yang lalu sempat membuat Kyung Soo enggan pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur dirumahku, aku tidak akan menolak, dia kekasihku, dan saat itu aku bisa memekik girang, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyung Soo, ketakutannya berbuah manis bagiku. Kkk~

Ah, bukan, yang aku maksud bukan hal itu, itu menyenangkan tapi ada hal yang lebih serius dari itu, eomma Kyung Soo sudah beberapa kali akan menjodohkan Kyung Soo dengan berbagai namja, dia tidak suka padaku, cih, dia pikir aku suka padanya? Jika tidak karena harta mereka maka aku tidak usah repot-repot menjaga hubunganku dengan Kyung Soo. Memang instingnya sungguh tajam, dia menudingku matrealistis, padahal itu memang benar. Beruntung ayahnya menyukai sikap ku, dan kepintaran ku. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu belajar sekuat tenaga, hey, aku benar-benar hanya menginginkan harta Keluarga Kyung Soo. Tapi aku akan tetap menjaga dan hidup dengan Kyung Soo sebagai sebuah keluarga kelak.

Merubah namanya menjadi Byung Kyung Soo. Bagaimana ? tidak buruk bukan? Aku tidak butuh cinta, meski aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku tidak sekejam itu meninggalkannya saat aku mencapai tujuan utamaku, aku menyayanginya, itu sudah cukup menjanjikan ya kan?

"Sudahlah Kyung Soo-ah.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu.."

Iya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah mendengarkan apa yang orang bilang tentang diriku.. aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencintai uangmu,"

Tidak.

Akhirnya dia tersenyum, aku mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"GYAAA..Hyung! kau pervert!" Aku tertawa melihatnya melarikan diri keluar kelas, wajahnya pasti sudah memarah, aku menoleh ke rombongan gadis-gadis yang melihat adegan live tadi. Mereka mematung ditempatnya. Tanpa berkedip, patung baru? Hiasan yang menarik untuk kelas yang cukup membosankan. Mungkin lebih bagus jika mereka ditaruh diluar kelas, wajah mereka sangat tidak enak dilihat, apalagi baju mereka. Mungkin keluarga nya kurang beruntung hingga baju mereka kekecilan begitu, apa mereka bisa bernafas dengan baju seketat itu?

.

.

.

Kyung Soo masih enggan menatap ke arahku, dia manis sekali. Aku duduk persis dibelakang bangkunya.

"Diam semua!" Seketika suasana kelas mendadak hening. Seorang guru membawa seorang namja berkulit Tan kehadapan kelas.

"Ini adalah teman baru kalian, kalian bisa berkenalan nanti, Karena saya akan mencari guru Jung dulu, harus nya dia mengajar hari ini.." Guru itu menggerutu dikalimat terakhirnya, dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Aku mendengar cekikikan Se Hun, teman sekelas ku yang duduk dibelakangku, pasti anak ini melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Jung Songsaenim, kasian sekali guru itu, guru kalem seperti dia pasti sekarang tengah meratapi nasibnya didalam toilet. Kelas menjadi kembali gaduh. Aku mengangkat alis ku tinggi-tinggi, namja ini beraninya menyapa Kyung Soo, apa itu? Dia bahkan duduk diatas bangku Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo terlihat ketakutan, baru aku akan melangkah, namja itu sudah memalingkan tatapannya padaku. Lama dia dan aku bertatapan, hingga aku mengalihkan tatapan ku pada Kyung Soo yang entah sejak kapan sekarang bersembunyi dilengan bajuku.

"Apa masalah mu murid baru?" Tanya ku dingin, dia masih menatapku, dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya nya padaku.

"Hm.." Gumam ku, Namja itu menyeringai, dia kira aku tidak melihatnya? Berani-beraninya dia menggoda kekasihku. Dia menyeringai –pada KU? Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapan ku, karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan sigap aku meraih tangan mungil Kyung Soo, meski tangan ku pun tidak kalah mungil, apalagi jari-jari ku sangat lentik, aihh. Sudahlah.

Aku terus menarik Kyung Soo ke arah kamar mandi, dan namja ini—kekasihku hanya mengikutiku dengan pasrah, sangat pasrah, aku merasa tangannya sangat dingin, Kyung Soo memang biasa seperti ini jika ketakutan, aku menyayanginya, dan aku tidak mau dia ketakutan, bagaimana pun aku kekasihnya. Satu-satunya kekasih baginya.

Setelah sampai pun aku masih diam, menatap lurus Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi menunduk, aku masih memikirkannya, namja itu menggoda Kyung Soo-Ku, tapi dia menyeringai padaku.

Byun Baek Hyun kau yakin namja itu menggoda kekasihmu? Atau menggoda.. mu?

"Hyung.." Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap Kyung Soo yang kini wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Waeyo Kyung Soo-ah?" Dia tampak gelisah, dan aku tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari ku terutama oleh kekasihku sendiri.

"D-dia Jong In.." Aku tersentak, detik berikutnya aku merengkuh kedua kedua bahu Kyung Soo menatap dengan focus namja yang lebih mungil beberapa centi dariku ini. Jadi namja ini yang eomma Kyung Soo mau jodohkan dengan Kyung Soo? Kali ini wanita tua itu benar-benar keterlaluan, kupikir dia tidak serius tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Dia sampai bersekolah disini pasti ada yang dia inginkan.

"Kau .."

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, seperti nya eomma benar-benar serius.. hiks.." Dengan cepat aku memeluk Tubuh Kyung Soo yang sedang bergetar hebat ini. Demi apapun mungkin aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja mungil ini, melihatnya seperti ini membuat hati ku benar-benar sakit. Maaf jika terlambat, maaf jika aku menyadari hal ini dengan sangat lamban. Saranghae Kyung Soo-ah.

TES

"Aku sadar.. sekarang, Saranghae Kyung Soo-ah.. saranghae.. jeongmal.."

"H-Hyung.."

"Sebentar lagi.. Chagi~ aku ingin memeluk mu sebentar lagi, lebih lama.. lagi.." Ku realisasikan apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan saat ini, jika Tuhan menyayangiku, maka apapun hal yang aku lakukan nanti, apapun yang aku lakukan untuk Kyung Soo-Ku, Ku harap aku tidak salah. Kedepannya nanti aku berjanji hanya akan ada Kyung Soo dan aku. Jika bisa aku akan menggosokkan wajahku keaspal agar wajah ku hancur dan tidak ada lagi kata 'cantik' padaku,

Tidak, itu salah, bukan dengan cara seperti itu, aku menjamin bahkan Kyung Soo pun akan takut melihat keadaan ku yang seperti itu.

Author POV

Tanpa mereka sadari Jong In, namja yang membuat Baek Hyun harus memutar otaknya dengan keras agar 'milik' nya tidak diambil siapapun berada diambang pintu toilet, menatap datar adegan demi adegan yang diperankan kedua namja mungil itu.

"Menggelikan," Ucapnya, dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun merasa jengah dengan sikap Jong In yang sudah keterlaluan, Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas setelah sebelumnya menitipkan Kyung Soo pada Lu Han, temannya agar Jong In tidak terus-terusan menggoda Kyung Soo. Memang bukan tidak peduli, memang ternyata ponselnya dia tinggalkan dikelas, dan ingin mengambilnya.

SRETT

"Eh?" Baek Hyun menatap horror secarik kertas yang terselip di buku pelajarannya saat mengambil ponselnya. Dia melihat tulisan 'KAI' besar di belakang kertas itu. Dan saat dia mengambil kertas itu dia membacanya dengan teliti tulisan yang ada dibaliknya.

' _hy cantik, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, pembicaraan sesama 'namja'. Haha, entah kenapa aku sangat geli menulis kata 'namja' itu pada kau yang berwajah.. ah, sudahlah, temui aku di gedung kesenian pulang sekolah nanti ne? jika kau tidak datang, maka Kyung Soo akan menjadi milikku.. arrasseo? See you manis~'_

DEG

"Ma-manis..?" Jantung Baek Hyun berdetak tidak karuan. "Dia cari mati.." Geram Baek Hyun. Ada apa dengan mu Baek Hyun? Hari ini kau aneh sekali, mana Byun Baek Hyun yang selalu percaya diri itu? Pipi putih itu, astaga kenapa bersemu merah seperti itu?

Diambang pintu ada seorang namja tinggi yang memperhatikan Baek Hyun dengan seringaian tajamnya.

Baek Hyun segera bergegas dan menuju kantin, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan namja bernama Jong In itu menggoda Kyung Soo-nya lebih lama lagi.

"Eh? Dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Baek Hyun kebingungan. Lu Han mengangguk dan masih mengunyah mienya. Baek Hyun pun duduk didekat Kyung Soo, Baek Hyun menatap Kyung Soo yang kebetulan juga menatapnya.

"Waeyo Hyung?"

"Chagi, Hyung nanti harus menemui Jung Songsenim, kau pulang duluan ne?"

"Euhm..,Baiklah.." Baek Hyun tersenyum melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan itu. Sungguh Kyung Soo merasa dia sudah menjadi orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini, memiliki kekasih yang sangat hangat dan perhatian padanya.

Byun Baek Hyun Hyung,

Saranghae..

.

.

.

"Saranghae.."

Jong In menyandarkan kepalanya dipintu kelas yang sepi karena para penghuni nya sudah pergi kekantin, dia menatap tempat sampah dimana sebuah kertas dengan bentuk berantakan menandakan bahwa kertas itu sudah diremas oleh seseorang.

"Baek Hyun… Byun Baek Hyun.. Baek Hyun.. " Dia terus menggumamkan nama Baek Hyun dengan mata yang kini menatap kea rah bangku namja yang dia maksud.

"Baek Hyun.."

DEG

"Baek Hyun.."

DEG

"Byun Baek Hyun.."

DEG

Jong In merengkuh dadanya dan tersenyum. Tak lama, dia menyeringai.

"Is Mine.."

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

"Kau lama .." Baek Hyun diam ditempatnya, tepat, sekarang dia berada di ruang kesenian, disana namja bersurai hitam pekat dengan agak berantakan turun dari bangku rusak yang dia tumpuk untuk duduk.

"Apa Kau bosan?" Tanya Baek Hyun saat namja itu sudah semakin mendekat ke arah nya. Namja itu menggeleng, "Tidak Juga.." Dan tetap melangkah meski jarak nya sudah sangat dekat dengan Baek Hyun.

TAP

SRETT

Jong In menangkap tangan Baek Hyun saat namja itu ingin mundur selangkah. Baek Hyun yang memang kalah tinggi mendongak.

"Aku sudah disini, jadi.. katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Kali ini nada dingin Baek Hyun mampu menunjukkan keterbatasan waktu yang dimiliki Namja mungil itu.

Jong In, masih menatap lekat lekuk wajah sempurna itu. Dia tetap tak bisa mengontrol jantungnya meski dia sudah menatap wajah itu sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kau lebih cantik dari.. " Kai mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan menunjukkannya pada Baek Hyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baek Hyun heran, melihat foto itu, memang kenapa foto itu? Itu hanya fotonya dengan Kyung Soo yang tengah menghadap kamera dengan senyuman lebarnya. Baek Hyun ingat foto itu disimpan oleh Kyung Soo, sementar foto yang ada pada dirinya adalah saat Baek Hyun mencium pipi Kyung Soo.

"Sejak melihat foto ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di..sini.." Jong In menarik tangan Baek Hyun agar menyentuh dadanya. Baek Hyun kali ini menatap agak takut pada Jong In, namja tanpa ekspresi ini.. manusia? Kenapa jantung nya berdetak dengan keras dan secepat ini?

DEG

Baek Hyun merasa ada debaran aneh saat permukaan telapak tangan Jong In menyentuh pipinya. Jong In masih mengunci tatapan Baek Hyun dengan mata tajamnya. Baek Hyun tidak bisa mengelak, karena kenyataannya dia sudah terjebak. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari Baek Hyun, Jong In seakan mendapat sinyal hijau. Dia semakin menundukkan wajahnya, dan detik ini juga wajah Jong In sudah tidak memiliki jarak yang berarti pada wajah Baek Hyun.

"Hahh.. Kau membuatku gila cantik.."

'Bergeraklah .. bodoh, tubuh bodoh, bergerak!'

.

.

.

DEG!

Kyung Soo meremas dada Kirinya kasar, kenapa perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Lu Han pun diam saat Kyung Soo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyung Soo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Lu Han dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-sakit.." Ucapnya agak parau, Lu Han panic, dia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyung Soo. "Eodiga?" Lu Han diam mematung saat Kyung Soo menunjukkan letak nya.

'Ku Harap.. Baek Hyun, tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa mu, Nae Chingu'

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Jong In melenguh panjang saat dirinya mencapai puncak, dia menyemburkan semua sperma nya didalam diri Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun pun hanya bisa meraup udara dengan rakus, namja cantik itu berusaha Bangun dari atas meja, tapi Jong In menahan pinggangnya untuk tidak bergeser barang secenti pun.

"Kauu.. hah… hhh, mau apa lagi?" Tanya Baek Hyun penuh emosi meski matanya sudah sangat sayu. Jong In tidak mengatakan apapun.

SRETT

"Apa yang—ARRGHH.. SHIT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Baek Hyun saat Jong In tanpa aba-aba membalik tubuhnya, dan menarik pahanya. Jong In sendiri turun dari atas meja. Dan kembali memasukkan dirinya pada hole Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun merasa pipinya sangat perih karena membentur meja, sedangkan tangannya masih terikat rapi dan cukup kuat.

"Ahh..ahhng.." Baek Hyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah, Karna Jong In setelah ini harus menepati janjinya bahwa Kyung Soo akan lepas asalkan Baek Hyun menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Jong In. Jong In terus bergerak maju mundur, sedangkan kedua tangannya masih berada di kedua pinggang ramping itu menariknya berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya sendiri. Membuat penyatuan itu semakin dalam.

"Akhh.. there.. yah.. ah! Terusss.." Jong In mempercepat gerakannya pada titik yang diminta Baek Hyun. Baiklah, Baek Hyun menikmati permainan penuh gairah ini, tapi yang patut dipertanyakan dia ikut menikmati artinya, ini terpaksa demi Kyung Soo atau..

Memang dia menginginkannya juga?

Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling menyalurkan kenikmatan. Keduanya pun mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Ahhhn.. ehh.." Jong In menidurkan kepalanya dibahu Baek Hyun yang dibanjiri keringat hingga terlihat sangat mengkilat. Sedari tadi gedung ini hanya memantulkan suara desahan, erangan dari permainan mereka berdua. Kai kembali menandai sekitar punggung Baek Hyun.

"Ahh~ bisakah kau lepaskan?" Tangan Jong In yang masih berada dipinggang Baek Hyun bergerak pelan, seolah mengelus permukaan kulit halus itu sekarang menuju ke arah perut dan sampai pada kedua pergerlangan tangan Baek Hyun, dengan pelan Jong In melepas ikat pinggang itu dan melemparnya asal.

"Apa lagi eoh?" Tanya Jong In merasa terganggu Karna Baek Hyun tidak bisa diam. Apa dia tidak lelah?

"Lepaskan 'punya' mu.." Ah, pantas Jong In belum mengeluarkan benda kebanggannya itu. Tapi seolah tidak ingin Jong In malah memeluk perut dan menindih Baek Hyun dengan posisi yang sama. Tangan Baek Hyun masih sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Jadi dia hanya diam.

"Akh!" Jong In ternyata menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya. Membuat tubuh Baek Hyun kembali tersentak-sentak.

"S-saampaihh kapann ..?" Tanya Baek Hyun penuh perjuangan. Jong In masih memeluk tubuh Baek Hyun seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dan masih terus bergerak lembut dan makin liar lagi.

"Sampai aku puas.. ah..ahh.." Dia bercanda, memang dia bisa puas?

.

.

.

[Next Day!]

Brugh..

"Ups.." Baek Hyun sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang tidak sengaja, orang itu bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk karena dengan kejamnya Baek Hyun menaruh(?) kakinya sembarangan, membuat orang itu tersandung dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

'Balas dendam memang menyenangkan..'

"Kyungie? Kau sedang apa? Ayo pergi.." Kyung Soo mengangguk dan menatap iba pada Jong In yang sepertinya malah tersenyum lebar. Ah, dia menyeringai, hanya saja tidak terlihat, tapi Kyung Soo sudah bisa lega, tadi malam Jong In mengatakan pembatalan untuk perjodohan nya dengan Kyung Soo. Dan membuat eomma Kyung Soo kembali uring-uringan. Baek Hyun menggandeng tangan Kyung Soo dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hyung-ie apa tidak apa-apa?" Baek Hyun menoleh. " Apanya?"

"Tadi kan Hyung membuatnya terjatuh tadi—" Baek Hyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah Chagi..aku kan tidak sengaja.."Enteng Baek Hyun. "Tap—"

Chup

"Diam.." Wajah Kyung Soo langsung memerah, seketika dia bungkam saat mendapat kecupan manis dipagi hari oleh 'kekasih' nya itu. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Ahh.. balas dendam rupanya, kita lihat saja nanti.. cantik.." Jong In tidak punya hobby duduk dilantai, dia segera berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Ada sebuah alasan kenapa Jong In masih berada disekolah ini, meski Kyung Soo bukan lagi menjadi tujuannya. Tapi yah..namja bernama Baek Hyun itu membuat Jong In betah berada disekolah ini. Baek Hyun pikir Jong In sudah benar-benar menjadikan hal kemarin hanya saling memuaskan dan bentuk dari sebuah persyaratan. Tapi bagi Jong In, kemarin adalah awal dari rencananya.

"Baek Hyun, hanya milik-Ku…"

.

.

.

"H-Hyung.. murid baru tadi adalah Lay, namja yang eomma ingin –"

"A-apa Lay? Lay yang.."

"N-ne.."

"Oh Tuhan—'

'_Byun Baek Hyun, temui aku nanti malam di tempat XX, Jika tidak, Kyung Soo-mu akan segera menjadi istriku..'_

…aku bisa gila.."

.

.

.

**END**

[Author Note]

Buahah .. Tulisan macam apa ini? ._.

Buat siapa aja yang kemarin ngasih saran tentang penulisan saya, semoga gak dongkol ya? Kenapa? Karena saya memang meller kalau dibilangin, saya baca kok, dipahami, dan mencoba untuk dipraktekkan cuman.. tuh liat deh pasti gak rapi lagi tulisannya. -_-

Semoga gak sakit mata yang baca, /amin/ Dan, saya KrisBaek shipper.. huweee saya Shipper mereka! Kenapa kalian bilang aku KaiBaek shipper? T_T /siapa yang bilang?/

Pasti karena rata-rata FF ku ber-pair kaiBaek ya? Aigoo~ itu karena saya lagi ngefeel ama mereka, kalau ada feel ya saya buat, kalau KaiBaek moment tiap hari ada mulu, ya feelnya dapet mulu, itu berarti buat FF KaiBaek baru mulu /ini baru dipanggang idup2 ama Reader-deul/

Sudah, review ne? kalau review pasti ada sequel (?) -_- /siapa juga yang mau?/

Hye Sung.


End file.
